Ruleta Rusa
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Mi vida es una jodida mierda, y él no es precisamente un príncipe azul que vendrá a rescatarme. Sangre, lágrimas, dolor, Es todo lo que significa para mí. Pareja Principal: NaruHina ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar, escenas de sexo, violaciones y tortura.


**Capítulo 1**

Naruto la vio salir de uno de los baños, el tipo que acaba de follársela iba detrás de ella, sonriendo como un jodido cabrón de mierda. Ella se acomodó la ropa tratando de fingir que nada había pasado, pero él sabía lo que pasaba, la niñita malcriada de papi se follaba cualquier imbécil que tuviera en frente. Su trabajo consistía en seguirla, y eso era lo que había hecho los últimos seis meses, conocía todo de ella, hasta el más íntimo secreto, todo.

Apuró el trago y la siguió fuera del bar.

La observó quitarse los zapatos de tacón, se tambaleaba por la acera. Estaba tan jodidamente borracha, que aún no entendía cómo demonios lograba caminar. Naruto se vio tentado a socorrerla cuando la vio vomitando en un callejo, apoyo su mano en la pared mugrienta.

Hinata se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió tristemente tratando de controlar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su vida era una maldita mierda. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, y reprimió un sollozo. No era momento de llorar, llorar no iba a cambiar una mierda.

Siguió su camino tambaleándose, un taxi tenía que pedir un taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.

Le dio un trago a su taza de café. Alzó la vista a hacia su amiga que hablaba sobre perfecto novio estudiante de medicina. Sakura, al igual que ella, rondaba los 22 años, y estaba en cuarto año de psicología. La había conocido en primer año, en un curso introductorio a la carrera.

—A mí me parece un aburrido. —comentó Temari, quién estudiaba sociología en tercer año. —Además, tiene pinta de gustarle el sado, ¿cómo es en la cama? ¿Te jala el pelo y te da nalgadas?

Hinata estalló en carcajadas y Sakura no hizo más que ponerse roja como un tomate.

—El que calla, otorga. —terminó Temari con el dicho popular. —¿Vos qué, Hinata?

—¿Yo qué?

—Tienes una cara de mierda, ¿qué pasó?

—No dormí bien anoche. —dijo parcialmente la verdad. —Estoy tratando de terminar el proyecto de la semana entrante.

—Esa es la parte mala de ser universitaria. —se quejó Temari. En ese momento, Sakura estaba ocupada mandándole mensajitos a su novio. —Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Hinata.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó después de leer otro poco de café. Necesitaba urgentemente una acetaminofén o ibuprofeno. Su cabeza la estaba matando.

—Buscarnos un novio. Necesito que alguien lo alimente. —se señaló la entrepierna. —Está hambriento. —hizo un puchero. —Mi conejito necesita su zanahoria.

—Mientras ustedes siguen hablando de conejos y zanahorias. —dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, y tomando sus cosas. —Yo me iré a ver con mi novio.

—Devóralo, campeona. —dijo Temari. —Hazme sentir orgullosa y mételo hasta tu garganta.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —se fue echando humo. Temari se divertía demasiado molestando a Sakura, era una jodida mojigata, y se ponía colorada con cualquier comentario sexual que se hiciera a su alrededor.

—¡Pff! Apuesto que es de las adictas al sexo anal. —comentó Temari antes de comerse una galleta.

—¿Por qué contigo todo es sexo? —se burló Hinata.

—Todo tiene que ver con sexo, hermosa. Vos mejor que nadie debería saberlo. —le guiñó el ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apretó el bolso contra su cuerpo. Otra vez tenía la sensación de ser vigilada, era como si alguien estuviera siguiéndola. Recorrió los alrededores con la mirada. Nadie. No había nadie.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, lo más seguro era que su mente estaba jugando con ella. Hasta que lo vio. Un poco más abajo, había un hombre.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —dijo para sí misma. Empezó a caminar más rápido, no volteó atrás, no era buena idea, solo camino rogándole a Dios que la ayudara.

Tranquilízate, Hinata. Solo es un tipo en una calle solitaria, de noche, tal vez, como a vos, no le queda más opción que caminar por aquí. Tranquila. No corras como una jodida desquiciada sin razón.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, se removió y pataleó tratando de zafarse del agarre. Dios, por favor no. No, no, no.

—Hola, mi pequeña puta. —al hijo de puta le apestaba el aliento a mierda.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

—Vamos a hacer esto, perra. —le dijo con tono amenazante. —Me vas a dar todas tus jodidas cosas, y no te corto la jodida garganta. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —pensó en su celular y su laptop. No tenían ningún valor en absoluto comparados con su vida.

—Así me gusta, sumisa. —le agarró una teta. —Creo que debería divertirme un rato contigo, ¿te parece, puta? ¿Te gustaría que te la meta?

—No. —negó con la cabeza.

—Estás rica. —le lamió la oreja.

—¡Suéltame, por favor! —sollozó.

—Le prometo que la vamos a pasar rico. —Hinata sintió un cuchillo en el estómago. —Camine.

Naruto rodó los ojos, gruñó y fue en plan salvador.

—Mira jodido cabrón, la sueltas o te vuelo la jodida cabeza. Vos decides —dijo apuntándole con una nueve milímetro. —Cuento a tres, y para ese momento, no las has soltado, te mato. —el idiota de mierda se le quedó viendo como si estuviera bromeando. —Uno… dos…

—Hijo de puta. —gruñó el hombre dejándola libre. Hinata no conocía al tipo, pero en ese momento era su salvador, así que corrió hacia él.

Naruto esperó a que Hinata estuviera con él para apretar el gatillo y darle directamente en medio de las cejas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —las palabras escaparon de los labios de Hinata.


End file.
